Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Rainbow Dash played Stuart the Minion in Furries (Minions Parody) He is a rebellious, musically-talented one-eyed minion. Rainbow Dash also played Stuart in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), alongside Reynold "Bearen" Michaels. Rainbow Dash played Carl in Animated Party (Sausage Party), again alongside Bearen. He is a sausage, the best friend of Frank and Barry, and a fatality of the Great Beyond. Rainbow Dash played Buck in Home On The Mythical Land and Home on the Range (Gender Swapped Style) She is a horse Rainbow Dash played The Magic Carpet in Christopher Robinladdin and Arieladdin She is a carpet Rainbow Dash played Pegasus in Arielcules She is a flying horse Rainbow Dash played Llama Kuzco in The Mermaid's New Groove (Abeiscool40 Style) She is a llama Rainbow Dash played Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies She is a ninja turtle Rainbow Dash played Shadow the Hedgehog in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) He is a Black Hedgehog Rainbow Dash Played Sunburn in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) Rainbow Dash played Fern Arable in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) and Kiki's Bag 2: Ash's Great Adventure Rainbow Dash Played Snow White in Rainbow Dash White and the Seven Animals and Rainbow Dash White Happily Ever After Rainbow Dash Played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Shimmer Rainbow Dash Played Alice in Rainbow Dash In Wonderland She is a girl Rainbow Dash Played Toby in The Great Witch Detective Rainbow Dash Played Jenny Foxworth in Kiki and Company Rainbow Dash Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Jedi Rainbow Dash Played Rabbit in Spike Fu! Rainbow Dash Played Tarzan in Rainbow Dasharzan She is an ape man Rainbow Dash Played Balto in Rainbowto Dash,Rainbowto Dash 2: Pony Quest and Rainbowto Dash 3: Wings of Change Rainbow Dash Played The Genie in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves, and Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is the Genie of the Lamp Rainbow Dash Played Timon in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride, and The Xiaolin King 1 ½ She is a meerkat Rainbow Dash Played Sebastian in The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess, The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea & The Little Equestria Girl and Xiaolin Princess 3: Twilight and Kimiko's Beginning She is a crab Rainbow Dash Played Hercules in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a wonder boy Rainbow Dash Played Adventure in The Pagemaster (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a book Rainbow Dash (with Flash Sentry) Played Shang in Twilan She is the captain of China Rainbow Dash Played Victor in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2 She is a gargoyle Rainbow Dash Played Peter Pan in Rainbow Pan & Rainbow Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a flying boy Rainbow Dash Played Aladdin in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is the street-rat Rainbow Dash Played Prince Naveen (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog Rainbow Dash Played Woody in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), and Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a cowboy Rainbow Dash Played Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) & Xiaolin Tunes: Back in Action She is a rabbit Rainbow Dash Played SpongeBob Squarepants in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie, The Rainbow Dashpants Movie 2, and Rainbow Dashpants She is a sponge Rainbow Dash Played Doc in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a dwarf Rainbow Dash Played Lumiere in Beauty and The Dragon, and Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World She is a candelabra Rainbow Dash Played Taran in Rainbow Dash and The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a warrior Rainbow Dash Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Pegasus Detective She is a mouse Rainbow Dash Played Kuzco (Human; as a human) and Kuzco (Llama; as a pony) in The Equestria Girl's New Groove & The Equestria Girl's New Groove 2: Pinkie Pie's New Groove She is an emperor Rainbow Dash Played Ariel in The Little Rainbow Dash She is a mermaid Rainbow Dash (with Applejack) Played an Extra with Rodan in The Jungle Book (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a guest star Rainbow Dash Played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Rainbow Dash (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl Rainbow Dash (with Raimundo) Played Tulio in The Road to El Dorado (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Rainbow Dash Played Anastasia in Rainbowstasia Dash Rainbow Dash Played Kiki in Rainbow's Delivery Service Rainbow Dash Played Lily in Ariel and the Magic Sea Rainbow Dash Played Jessie in Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) and Toon Story 3 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) She is a cowgirl Rainbow Dash Played Maggie in Home on the Range (Abeiscool40 Style) She is a cow Rainbow Dash Played Lady Kluck in Mushu Hood (Ponis Couples Style) She is a hen Rainbow Dash Played Dinky in The Turtle and the Bear Rainbow Dash Played Sky in Total Drama Pahkitew Island (RebeccaTheSorceress' Version) She is a Tomboyish Contestant, who is Fit, Healthy, Strong and Clever. Rainbow Dash Played Mee Mee in Doctor N. Gin's Laboratory She is Dee Dee and Lee Lee's Best Friend. Rainbow Dash Played Skeebo in Trixie and the Ghostly Adventures She is a Bully Gallery Rainbow-Dash-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-rainbow-dash-33121858-824-606.png Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png Rainbow dash halloween by honokawa-d4el7ca.png Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow+dash.png Rainbghghvhjihkhow Dash.png Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony- Equestria Girls.jpg|Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Rainbow Rocks.jpg|Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash MLP.png GymLeadersOfJohto 399Movies-0.jpg Rainbow Dash (Interview).jpg Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony).jpg Rainbow Dash and Applejack.png Rainbow Dash Heart Attack.png Equestria girls rainbow dash by deathnyan-d6f976x.png Ms chalice meets rainbow dash by marcospower1996-dclkkuw.jpg Rainbow Dash being to my friends S4E25.png Human Rainbow Dash Happy.jpeg Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png Rainbow Dash (Bold Pose).png Mlp eg the equestria girls rainbow vector by electricgame-d9opi7c.png Rainbow.jpg 103194 - applejack artist jejungt artist fluttershy human humanized pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle.jpg Rainbow Dash.jpg Radical 90s Rainbow Dash MLPTM Poster.jpg Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Horses Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Memes Category:Characters who cry Category:Brave Charaters Category:Tough Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Sassy Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Smart Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Screaming Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Nice Characters Category:Don’s Friends Category:Jerks Category:Nincompoops Category:Those arrested Category:Characters who get arrested Category:Those eaten Category:Those not eaten Category:Protective Characters Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Characters with pink eyes Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Soarin and Rainbow Dash Category:Awesome Characters Category:Pegasuses Category:Angry Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters